warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oberon (Warframe)/@comment-24.147.103.252-20140508013531/@comment-74.75.3.109-20140509072102
I'm the guy that made that GARGANTUAN post down below, and I decided to say a few more things. Firstly, I strongly agree that he shouldn't have THREE V polarities, at the very least he should have at least ONE be SOMETHING else... ^"...and takes way too many forma and specific modding just to be slightly above mediocre." Personally, I REALLY don't care how many forma I have to put into something, because for the most part I care more about what works better rather than how hard I have to work to get it there. If I had to pick between two best possible builds, an oberon and a rhino for example, and in said example the oberon is stronger but requires 5 forma, and the rhino only requires 1 forma but is weaker, then in said example I would pick the oberon over the rhino, because forma isn't a permanent drawback(aside from materials used). ^^^^^"...and there's no reason to take him on any mission where the 1250 base damage from Reckoning doesn't kill enemies outright..." "With something like a defense and a dash polarity he would at least be decent around Saturn and Mars." ^^^"He still wouldn't be used past Neptune with good polarities." ^^"Intensify is needed on higher level places though..." ^"...but he's the last pick in a line of much more useful frames." I have successfully taken my oberon to Ceres Solo multiple times, and only had a boltor with decent modding. I hear and read so many times that oberon is "a bit squishy"(personally I haven't had a chance to use a frame with more than 65 armor yet), when in fact I think they just need to take some cover, at least every ONCE in awhile. However I think that the main problem is that too many people are so used to having things like rhino(and now prime), soma, brakk, and galatine, that when they try something else, they have trouble getting used to something with a different function. They don't realize that some weapons are only meant for dealing with a specific faction(like drakgoon is for infested(as opposed to grineer)), or that some weapons are meant for proc focused builds(like grinlok is), or the versatility that oberon is really meant for, and as such, he gets tossed out without a second though because "he can't tank damage very well" or "he doesn't deal enough damage". His reckoning isn't built for SHEER DAMAGE, rather it's built to do the following: Deal SOME damage, reward you for any kills you happen to get, and most importantly prone all of its victims. Oberon not exceling at any one particular thing, therefore causing them to overlook his versatility, is not only the reason that others tend to think he's weak, but it cause him to be one of the MOST UNDERRATED frames in the game, when in fact, his versatility is not only the reason why he's good, but makes him one of the best(and imo THE best) frames they may EVER make. ^^^"He doesn't really have the energy to run around using 100 of it at a time." Then stop using reckoning. Unless you ran out of ammo or something, it should really only be used on medium to large groups. Reckoning, while a solid power, is still a bit situational. ^"He is in dire need of a buff,..." I hear and read this constantly too. Personally, I REALLY don't think he needs a buff; he's just fine the way he is, others just need to learn more properly how he works... I'll admit though... I would LOVE IT if he got a buff... P.S. I now have quick thinking, and so far it has proven to be QUITE the life saver. I did notice that when it saves you, you get staggered or something, but imo, with my current build, and ESPECIALLY with energy siphon, it is still worth using.